


Plans For Future Past

by thecurlyginger



Series: Who You Share It With [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlyginger/pseuds/thecurlyginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie Knope is getting married, and her father's not there to walk her down the aisle. Another in a series of reflections on the loss of Leslie's father, this time with the focus on another father-figure in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans For Future Past

**Author's Note:**

> After posting the first work in this series that was supposed to be a stand-alone, I received a heartfelt request to write more about Leslie's remembrance of her father during the wedding, the pregnancy, etc. I hope this satisfies that request and that you all enjoy it.

Leslie Knope is getting married.

For the queen of ideas and meticulous arranging, this is the pinnacle of her planning career. With the 70-page first draft of her vows completed the early morning after her and Ben's engagement, she's ready to move forward with their engagement party, her unity quilt, and the seating plans to accommodate every possible space for their wedding. Ben reminds her, however, that they have months to plan.

“Ben, we're getting married. At least act like you know me better than to _wait_ before planning the biggest, most important party of our lives!” She's standing in front of him in her pajamas, still reeling that he's here and not in DC or in Florida or anywhere else in the world, that their paths have crossed and interwoven so beautifully.

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling Leslie close. “I know, I just have to say it or else I'd be a bad fiance.” Ben kisses her softly. Planning can wait for a second.

But just a second.

There's a weird misconception that it's every girl's dream to get married. Leslie Knope's dream has been to become the first female president of the United States since she was four and her father informed her there could _be_ female presidents. From that point on, her mind had been set on her future. But Leslie can't deny having at least thought about her wedding growing up, so she consults one of her many (possibly too many) boxes of old school reports. Digging down, she finds her 2 nd grade project on the future.

* * *

 

At seven years old, Leslie had the drive to start, if not finish, a project the day it was assigned to her. With a box of crayons and a stack of paper, she followed the instructions to the word to draw a picture and describe three of the most important moments of her future.

“I bet you thought I was pretty stupid when I didn't know there could be a lady president,” Leslie told her father matter-of-factly from where he sat reading the newspaper across the table.

Robert Knope put the paper down. “Of course I didn't. Nobody knows any better until they learn, Leslie. I informed you a fact you didn't know, and now you've remembered it years later. That's a mark of intelligence.” He leaned over to see her progress. “Ah, getting married? Is that before or after your term in the White House?”

Leslie giggled. “I'm going to get married first because I have a plan! I'll find the best husband, then I get to be president, and then he'll be the president after so I can keep living in the White House with him and our doggies and still lead the country! Daddy, are you and Mommy going to live in the White House with us?”

“I sure hope so,” her father responded warmly.

* * *

 

Though her plans for the future changed over time once reality the sunk in that they were a little farfetched, a few things remained constant.

Leslie would get married.

Her father would walk her down the aisle.

She, her father, and her mother would, if not all live together in the White House, still be together to laugh and cry at her wedding.

What Leslie wouldn't give for that childhood innocence back. She's thankful, so very thankful, that she has her mother and her friends to be there on her special day, but she can't help but think what her father would do if he could be there.

He would walk her down the aisle with his toothy grin in a suit with a bow-tie and suspenders. Maybe his glasses would fog with tears because his special little girl was getting married. Maybe he'd give a speech at the reception and tell Ben and everyone her plans to extend her stay at the White House through selective marriage for political gain. The thought makes Leslie laugh, teary eyes closed in mirth.

Her Daddy would dance with her to a sweet song before patting Ben on the back and telling him “She's all yours. And isn't she a gift?”

Who's going to do that now?

Shaking her head and trying to strengthen her resolve, Leslie takes the report with her to Ann. The dress design isn't bad for a seven-year-old but could use some tweaking. As for the disheartenment for her father's absence at her wedding, there's nothing to do about that but try to look on the brighter side.

When Leslie will tell her future children about her and Ben's wedding while going through one of the assuredly many scrapbooks there will be, she'll likely glamorize the moment she looks upon Ron Swanson and thinks he will be the perfect person to walk her down the aisle.

In reality, she just _sees_ him. Ron's talking to April in his office, nodding with pleasure that she dropped a call or threw out a note or whatever negligent behavior he enjoys, and Leslie tilts her head in thought. Ron's not very much like her father, with different political views and her father's strict no-alcohol policy. Robert Knope even enjoyed a salad with every dinner and encouraged Leslie (to no avail) to do the same.

But Ron has supported Leslie and given her a push in the right direction every time she was turned around in work and in life. Ron has seen the goodness and the potential in Leslie just as her father did. And best of all, Leslie knows Ron will look dashing in a bow-tie.

It's a conversation she'll hold off on, though, until they're closer to the wedding and she can talk to her mother about it.

 

Leslie Knope is getting married.

Three months early.

_Tonight._

Nothing is coming together, her mother and Ben's parents aren't there, and the only thing keeping her from giving up and resigning herself to the idea that they'll just get married in May is that she loves Ben.

Who needs a lengthy guest list anyway? Her father will be there in spirit.

But she never did talk to Ron about walking her down the aisle, so what would have been a profound and tear-inducing speech (to her) is a hasty request that he accepts proudly nonetheless.

Ron Swanson being thrown into jail on her wedding night strangely isn't the biggest surprise to Leslie, but it is a dilemma. When he tells her to go on without him, to enjoy her wedding in peace, there's not an ounce of her being that even considers it.

Leslie may have to get married without her father present, but she _will not_ get married without the next best candidate.

So she doesn't. Ron walks her down the aisle in what is the biggest, most beautiful and meaningful, surprise of her life. The ceremony is breathtaking, her and Ben's vows succinct but no less accurate in capturing the love they share. Their intimate reception with their closest friends is perfect, so perfect that Leslie goes to the flower mural to take everything in.

Ben joins her moments later. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Leslie says, breathing in. “It's not the wedding I imagined when I was a kid, but I don't think I would have wanted it to be. It's just everyone and everything we needed. Plus, I don't think I ever thought someone would get punched.” Leslie laughs with Ben while wraps an arm around her shoulder and holds her, his hand over hers. Leslie can feel her father's crackling presence in the happiness. “Daddy would have loved it.”

Nodding, Ben kisses her temple. “Good.”


End file.
